Winx Club:The Next Generation
by The-Future-Is-Here
Summary: *SYOC Closed*It will be about one girl who is from Alfea and is sent on mission to search for 4 girls who are fairies. She helps these four girls unlock their special powers. But in order to do that they have to make the human believe and help fill the world with joy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm new here so my story might not be good but I tried so… Anyways. I wanted to try something new, I was looking at some stories under Winx Club and they are a little depressing. It's not like I don't like that, it's just its 2013 and i think this year's needs to be fun and happy.

I want make this story about winx club the next generation. But not using anything that has to do with the old winx and specialists. It will be about one girl who is from Alfea and is sent on mission to search for 4 girls who are fairies. She helps these four girls unlock their special powers. But in order to do that they have to make the human believe and help fill the world with joy. If you would like to participate you will need read and type closely. Please fill the form out below. I know there will be some people who don't have accounts but you still send it as a review and if you are a member you could review or pm me. And if you don't I will be disappointed it's my birthday on February 3rd and all I want is for people to read and be excited about my story. Btw they will be in high school on earth for now.

But anyways enough about me this is about my story.

Name:

Birthday:

Power:

Where was she born: * It has to be on earth, but can be a made up name*

Parents: *I actually want some info on them*

Siblings:*she can be an only child*

Age:

Appearance:

Fav. Food:

Fav. Color:

Fav. Hobby:

Fav movies:

Money: poor, rich, middle class

Does she have royal back-ground?

What planet is her family from?

Likes:

Dislikes

Fav music:

And if there is anything that you want me to know add it in if I forgot :)

- - Lyric


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone! I am really glad a bunch of people liked my story and made a character. But sadly L I can't choose all of them. So here are the people I chose for the story. Even though I didn't choose yours please don't forget I **_loved _**all of them. I may have tweaked a little, but most of it belongs to the people who PM'd and reviewed. So here goes….

* * *

Name: Charlotte Kayi Riley

Birthday: 22nd September, 1996

Power: Cyrokinesis (manipulation of ice and snow)

Where was she born: Pasadena, Los Angeles

Parents:

-Father: Brian Riley, 45. He's currently an ophthalmologist (eye doctor) and is mortal. Brian has sandy brown hair and deep blue eyes. He has no idea that his wife is a fairy, and doesn't know about Charlotte too. -Mother: Chantelle Riley, 43. She's actually a fairy from the planet Andros, and has the power of hydrokineses (manipulation of water). Chantelle has very dark brown hair, with kind sky blue eyes and she's the closest to Charlotte. Chantelle knew about Charlotte being a fairy, but wanted to see what would happen before telling her.

Siblings: None

Age: 16 (she's a sophomore)

Appearance: Wavy, chocolate brown hair that reaches mid-back. She has blue eyes the shade of glacier ice, and a mildly tanned complexion. Charlotte's pretty tall, standing at 5'7" and has a lean, yet curvaceous enough body.

Fav. Food: Japanese food, chocolate brownies

Fav. Color: Green and blue

Fav. Hobby. Listening to music, reading.

Fav movies: Avengers, The Hobbit

Money: Middle class/rich (she's in the middle of that)

Does she have royal back-ground? No, her mother is actually one of the most elite warriors/fairies of Andros. Chantelle is now retired, but is stationed on Earth to be alert of trouble and protect it.

What planet is her family from? Her mother is from Andros.

Likes: Reading, listening to music, relaxing and having fun with friends, the color green and blue, fruit smoothies, brownies, Japanese food

Dislikes: Racism, untrustworthy and fickle people, slackers, liars, cheaters, the color pink.

Fav music: Anything sang by GLEE :D

* * *

Name: Princess Lotus Solatium

Birthday: 16 July

Power: Power over sand, also known as Sand Manipulation.

Where was she born: Ora - A resort planet. The planet has three sections; The Capital, The Beach, and The Rainforest. The Capital is the biggest populated area on Ora. It also includes the castle. The castle itself is huge and made up of ivory and gold. The Beach is what Ora are known for. They are clean and large. The Rainforest is home to smaller villages along with out of the way hotels and spas. It is like it's name, a rainforest. *Their main export is ivory.*

Parents:

*King Nemo Solatium: Dad. 57. King of Ora. He has shaggy grey hair that covers his ears. He uses his ivory crown to keep his hair out of his face. He has light ocean blue eyes. His has a gentle, relaxed face. His is kind of chunky and isn't very tall. He tends to wears a loose short-sleeved tunic with regular pants. He doesn't like tight, stiff royal clothing. He is very laid back and wishes to be seen that way. He believes his citizens would hate him if he was any other way, and he is probably right. Lotus is very close to him.*Queen Silva Solatium: Mom. 49. Queen of Ora. She has long, salt-and-pepper hair that goes down to her waist. She keeps it back in a loose braid, though some of her bangs tend to come through and fall into her face. She has dark green eyes. Her face is a little bit harsher than her husband's. Her cheek bones are high and she has narrow lips. She tends to wears a loose pastel dress. Though she looks harsh, she almost as relaxed as King Nemo. She adores walking through the Capital and feeling the vibes from the people. Lotus adores her.

Siblings:*Prince Echo Solatium: Brother. 18. Crowned Prince of Ora, next in line to receive the thrown. He has shaggy blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He looks like he belongs in a boy band. He acts like it to. He is a big flirt and loves to make the girls swoon. He tends to have a new girlfriend every week. He tends to tease Lotus a lot, so they don't get along all the time. It is like a brother-sister rivalry.*Prince Draco Solatium: Brother. 15. Prince of Ora, third child. He has short black hair. His eyes are narrow and a dark green. This matched up with his pale skin and facial structure makes him look very serious all the time. Which he is. He thinks of the business side of Ora, and he seems to be the only one. He gets frustrated with his family, especially Lotus and Echo.

Age: 16

Appearance: She has long blonde hair that she keeps back in a braid similar to her mother's. She makes sure her bangs to get loose by holding them back with a white headband. Her eyes are a soft, relaxing blue. Her skin is tanned lightly. She is around 5'5" and is slim. She has some curves, but not that much.

Fav. Food: Fruit - Mainly grapes and any type of melons.

Fav. Color: Ocean blue.

Fav. Hobby: A tie for either scuba diving or shopping.

Fav movies: Free Willy and Johnny Kapahala.

Money: Rich

Does she have royal back-ground? Yes

What planet is her family from? Ora

Likes: Shopping, Scuba diving, Relaxing, Sun bathing, Going to the spa, Daydreaming, Humming, Being free

Dislikes: Stress, Being limited to anything, Eating meat (She's a vegetarian.), Being rushed

Fav music: Island Music (Such as Hawaiian, Jamaican, Bohemian, etc.)

* * *

Name - Cassie Delexin

Birthday - November 1st

Power - Air

Where she was born? United Kingdom

Parents -Cassandra Delexin - a wealthy woman in the U.K and well known for her looks and her attitude Joseph Delexin - a young man who is kind and caring and is very well known for helping and his generosity

Siblings - Only Child

Age - 17

Appearance - auburn hair up to her shoulder blades with bangs that fall into her light green eyes with cream colored skin standing at about 5'4 with a pear shaped yet slender structure

Favorite Food - Pizza or Sushi

Favorite Color - Ice Blue or Silver

Favorite Hobby - Singing, Drawing or playing the guitar

Favorite Movie - The Vow

Money - Rich

Does she have a royal background? Yes her parents are the royals of Airex

What planet is her family from - Airex, Realm of Wind

Likes - drawing,daydreaming,exploring,excitement,cooking

Dislikes - Drama queens, feeling helpless, losing friends, crying

Favorite Music - Any Kind

* * *

Raven Sterling (real last name: Moonlight)

Birthday: October 12

Power: Music and Art

Where was she born: Gardenia (if not that than California)

Parents: Her foster Mom's name is Faith Sterling and her foster Dad's is Derek of her foster parents love her a real Mom's name is Lily Moonlight and her Dad's is Marcus real parents were in the middle of a war type dilemma and wound up sending her to Earth when she was between the ages of 1-8.

Siblings: None

Age:15

Appearance: Mid-back black hair, Side sweep bangs covering her left eye, Black tank top with red stripes with black and white long sleeves that she cut off of another shirt, Black rocker girl type skirt with black and purple striped socks that go to her thighs, and black combat boots.

Fav. Food:Pizza,chicken middle soup, and chicken flavored ramen.

Fav. Color:Black,Red,Blue,and Purple

Fav. Hobby: Singing and drawing

Fav movies:Comedy,Zombie movies, some horror, Very little romance

Money: Middle class

Does she have royal back-ground? Her real parents are friends with some of the more royal families in the Magix galaxy/World(whatever you want to call it.)

What planet is her family from? Melody

Likes:Animals,singing,drawing,playing piano, acoustic and electric guitar, red apples, wearing somewhat punk rocker clothes, helping others, writing songs, helping and making little kids happy, being with and hanging out with friends, the good/nice witches,soda,juice,and water,food,Music.

Dislikes: When people make fun of her friends, being weak, being useless, being a burden, being made fun of, evil/mean witches,(depending)people poking their noses in her business, people taking/touching her stuff without asking, preppy snobs.

Fav music:Punk rock,R&B,Rock,Some metal, some classical, Some Japanese(like anime music),Holiday music.

* * *

***This is my girl who is from alfea.***

Name: Angel Miracolo ( Her last name means miracle and she is Italian)

Birthday: February 3rd

Power: Atmoskinesis where you can control all elements : Fire, wind, water, earth

Where was she born: Houston, Texas

Parents: Her Parents Celia Miracolo and Richard Miracolo are KING & QUEEN of Armadestine. Her parents are loving and caring but since they are the royal family. They do not have much time for their daughter. Her Mother Celia had midnight black hair with blue eyes. She is pale. She has a very curvaceous body but is very slender and thin. She is very kind and is not cold-hearted to her people, Friends, or family. Her father is tan with dirty blonde hair with puppy dog brown eyes. He dresses like any normal person would but has to be formal when he has to be.

Siblings: None

Age:17

Appearance: HAIR-Midnight black. She has Green eyes. She is Tan but unbelievably gorgeous .She is 5'5 and a curvaceous body like her mother. She has a fit body .She does have her belly button pierced and normal ear piercings

Fav. Food: Salad and Tacos'

Fav. Color: Bright colors

Fav. Hobby:Running,swimming,dancing,Cheerleading,Soccer,Gymnastics

Fav movies: All Step-up movies, All Bring it On Movies, Saw 1-5,Parnormal activity 1-4

Money: rich,

Does she have royal back-ground? Yes. She is a royal but doesn't want to be liked because she is a royal. She wants people to like her for her not because she is royalty

What planet is her family from? Armadestine

Likes: People who are down to earth, Smart people,animals,Nature,Tanning,Sports.

Dislikes: People who are fake,jealous,posers,liars.

Fav music: Pop, R&B, rock (Sometimes),

**_*****Thanks to*****_**

**-Storm229**

**-MadameCalypso**

**-MitsukiCHANandNarutoKUN **

**-BlackRosie**

And everyone else participated. I will try to see if I can update by this weekend. Again thank you! J

-Lyric


End file.
